


I'm Sorry

by shadowhostage (thenakednymph)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death?, I don't even know anymore, I mean does it count if he comes back?, M/M, WIP?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/shadowhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin steps between Arthur and an oncoming spell, once again doing whatever it takes to protect the Once and Future King. READ THE NOTES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been marked for character death as I do plan on writing a part two...but in case that never gets done, here's your warning now.

CHARACTER DEATH. (kind of)

Merlin sensed it a heartbeat before the man moved, magic crackling hot and lethal around the hand he was raising towards Arthur. A thousand questions ran through Merlin’s head in that instant as time seemed to slow: how could Merlin not have known? Why didn’t he sense it? How could the knights have let him get so close? Why had they trusted him?

A thousand questions and no answers, but he knew one thing with a frigid certainty: if that spell hit Arthur, he would die and Merlin knew what had to be done.

There was no dramatic cry of warning; Merlin didn’t move to shove Arthur out of the way, just stepped between him and the oncoming spell. The silence Merlin felt more than heard shattered as the spell struck him, taking the breath from his lungs and he stumbled into Arthur as he turned, the knights finally beginning to understand what was happening. 

Merlin stumbled into Arthur’s chest, the force of the spell and Merlin’s momentum knocking them both to the floor in a tangle of limbs. There were cries of surprise and the sounds of a scuffle as Merlin’s lips parted in surprise, his eyes wide, staring down into Arthur’s, his pulse throbbing in his ears.

There was no pain, just a hollowness in his back between his shoulders and his arms were oddly numb, hanging heavy at his sides, his muscles locked for the moment and holding him upright. 

“Merlin?” Arthur’s hands cupped Merlin’s elbows gently and Merlin blinked, trying to speak, but blood was filling his mouth with warmth and slipping over his lips and down onto Arthur’s and all Merlin could think was it looked wrong. He tried to lift his hand to wipe it away, but he couldn’t lift his arm. Arthur’s quiet concern turned to a cry for help as Merlin’s focus slid to the side and he began to topple. 

Wrapping Merlin in his arms Arthur rolled them, shouting for help, but Merlin’s head lolled on his shoulders, his skin already waxy in death and Arthur could feel the gaping hole where his spine was supposed to be, organs slipping loose against his arms and Arthur screamed. 

“Merlin!” Arthur was shaking him by the shoulders, blood soaking the fabric of his shirt. “Come on you idiot, wake up,” he snapped, “you can’t be dead.” His voice cracked on the realization and he palmed Merlin’s dark hair away from his face. “You can’t.” 

Arthur had never contemplated life without Merlin; he’d always juts believed Merlin would be by his side, forever. Seeing his body now, lifeless on the floor, was wrong in a thousand ways he couldn’t begin to name. How had this happened? Arthur knew he would never see those eyes smiling at him again from across the room, would never hear the chiding, irreverent tone Merlin used to scold him with and the thought wrung a strangled gasp from him.

Arthur drew his sword as he rose, the steel hissing and advanced on the wizard held captive by the knights, fully intending to run the man through for what he’d done, but Leon’s arm caught him across the chest before he was halfway there. 

“He wouldn’t want this,” Leon whispered in his ear and Arthur wanted to strike him, wanted to hate him for being right. 

Instead he threw his sword to the floor and stormed from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been marked for character death as I do plan on writing a part two...but in case that never gets done, here's your warning now.


End file.
